Versace On The Floor
by Abigail Josephine
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura harus menghadiri gala dinner yang diadakan di NYPD, tapi mereka punya sesuatu yang lebih menarik untuk dilakukan... Fic ini saya buat sebagai permohonan maaf karena sudah menelantarkan The Renegade Hunter, M for conten.


A/N: This is a new story, inspired by Versace on the Floor by Bruno Mars. I don't own any characters or any lyrics from Versace on the Floor . So enjoy it.

A SasuSaku Fanfiction.

Warnings!

Oneshoot.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

Liiga A.Chavali Present.

.

.

' _Ooohhh i love that dress_

 _but you won't need it anymore_..'

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi mereka, merapikan make up-nya. Dia menghela nafas dan memandangi suaminya yang mengikat dasinya di cermin kamar tidur mereka.

"Apakah kita benar-benar harus pergi kesana?" Dia merengek.

Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, melihat Sakura dengan kuas ditanganya, mengoleskan bedak di wajahnya, berdiri di depannya dengan bra hitam dan celana thong.

"Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji kita akan datang kesana," dia menyingkirkan rambut Sakura dan mencium lehernya.

Sakura menutup matanya dan membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke samping. "Aku benci saat kau merayu ku dengan cara ini," erangnya dan menatap wajahnya di cermin, memakai lipstik merah menyala favoritnya dan merapikannya dengan selembar tisu. "Biarkan aku berpakaian. Semakin cepat kita keluar dari sini, semakin cepat kita akan sampai di sana, dan semakin cepat kita bisa pergi." Sakura menyeringai dan mencium pipinya.

Sasuke menyaksikannya berjalan pergi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap wajahnya untuk memastikan tidak ada lipstik yang menempel di pipinya ketika Sakura menciumnya. Sasuke mendengarnya mulai berbicara lagi, jadi dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihatnya mengenakan gaun hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh dan kaki jenjangnya dengan belahan rendah dibagian dadanya, dan dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari istrinya.

"Halo tuan Uchiha?" Sakura melihat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke dan dia terkekeh. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gaun itu," sergahnya.

Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri. "Apa, kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat sangat menakjubkan." Dia memeluknya.

Sakura menyeringai dan membiarkan lengan Sasuke melingkari pundaknya. "Semua untukmu," dia membungkuk dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Saat Sasuke mulai memperdalam ciumannya, dia menarik tubuhnya kembali.

"Sasu~," dia terkesiap, merasakan bibir Sasuke di lehernya. "Ya Tuhan, Honey," Sakura mendengus dan terkikik. "Lanjutkan ini dan kita tidak akan pernah sampai disana," dia berhenti dan menarik napas tajam ketika Sasuke mulai menggigit belakang telinganya. "Kita tidak akan pernah sampai disana."

Sasuke menuntunnya ke dinding dan mencium bibirnya, mengangkat tangannya dan menjepitnya di atas kepalanya. "Persetan dengan mereka." Dia berbisik di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji, ingat?" jawabnya, menatap bibir Sasuke.

"Beri tahu mereka, Sarada sakit." Dia terus menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan tangan dan bibir.

"Mengatakan pada seluruh anggota NYPD bahwa putriku sakit sehingga aku bisa tinggal di rumah dan bercinta dengan lelaki impianku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

"Itachi sudah menjemputnya, dia akan menginap dirumahnya jadi kita hanya berdua disini. Kau bisa mendesah sepuasmu."

"Oh, persetan dengan gala dinner," Sakura berbalik, tangannya terbebas dari tangan Sasuke. "Buka risleting gaun ini, dan bawa aku ke tempat tidur sekarang."

Sasuke membuka ritsleting dengan jarinya, membukanya secara perlahan, dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Sakura berbalik menghadapnya dan dia membelai wajahnya.

"Aku suka gaun itu, kau terlihat cantik, tapi aku lebih menyukainya saat gaun itu jatuh ke lantai ."

Sakura tersenyum dan menciumnya, menekan tubuhnya ke tubuhnya, melepaskan dasi, melepas celananya dan mendorongnya turun dari pinggulnya. "Diam," bisiknya dan dengan lembut menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bawa aku ke tempat tidur, Honey."

Sasuke mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, mencium bibirnya, bergerak perlahan ke bawah tubuhnya. Punggungnya melengkung dan dia merintih. "Good girl," bibirnya bergerak ke kulitnya.

"Sasuke, tolong. Lakukan sesuatu," pintanya, tangannya bertumpu di belakang kepala Sasuke. "Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku gila."

Sasuke mengusapkan jarinya celana dalam Thong-nya, meraihnya di antara giginya dan menariknya hingga terlepas, mencium betis dan pahanya, lalu mencium pusatnya yang terasa basah, mendengar napas Sakura tersentak, erangan tersangkut di belakang tenggorokannya. Menyapu klitorisnya dengan lidahnya, Sakura berteriak, pinggulnya melengkung. Sasuke memegang pinggulnya dan menyeringai. "Kau ingin lebih?"

Sakura meliriknya dan melengkungkan punggungnya. "Please~~," pintanya, tubuhnya terbakar. Dia merasakan bibir pria itu di kulitnya dan dia bergidik, merasakan lidahnya membelah celahnya. "Shit! Honey."

Sasuke menyeringai dan menghisap klitorisnya, menjilatnya, mendorong dua jari ke dalam untuk mulai, bergerak cepat ketika bibirnya melilit klitorisnya. Dia mendorong jari lain ke dalam, Sakura mengerang keras.

Punggungnya melengkung dari tempat tidur, napasnya berat. "Brengsek, aku sudah sangat dekat. Jangan berhenti," dia memohon pada Sasuke, mendorong pinggulnya ke wajahnya. "Oh yes honey~." Sakura merasa dirinya mencapai klimaks dan dia mengerang. "Sasuke!" Dia mencengkeram seprai dan merasakan dirinya datang, menutupi mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Sasuke membiarkanya orgasme dan kemudian mencium tubuhnya.

Ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya, Sakura membaliknya dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, merasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak naik ke belakang, melepaskan kaitan bra dengan satu tangan. Sakura membiarkannya jatuh dari tubuhnya, melemparkannya dari tempat tidur. Sakura bergerak di atas Sasuke, menarik boxernya ke bawah dan memanjat kembali di atasnya, menciumnya lagi ketika tangan Sasuke meraba tubuhnya. Sakura mematahkan ciumanya dan mereka mengerang. "Oh god you're so good~," bisik Sasuke dan menariknya ke ciuman lain, membalik mereka lagi, menjepit lengan Sakura di atas kepalanya.

Sakura mengerang, merasakan milik Sasuke mulai memasukinya dan bergerak perlahan. "Sasuke~" bisiknya di telinga Sasuke, mereka jatuh ke dalam ritme, satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu adalah erangan mereka, dorong dan tarik, terengah-engah. Sasuke membawanya ke puncak orgasme berulang-ulang, dia merasakan Sesuke tegang di dalam dirinya. Dia merasa Sasuke sampai pada puncaknya dan melepaskan spermanya ke dalam rahimnya dan dia mengerang parau. "Oh, Tuhan. Sasuke."

Sasuke jatuh di atasnya, merasakan lengan dan kakinya membungkusnya. "Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu," dia berbisik di telinganya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mencium sisi kepalanya. "Mm, aku juga mencintaimu." Dia merasakan napasnya mulai melambat. "Oh terima kasih." Dia menutup matanya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ... Itu. Karena tidak membuatku pergi ke gala dinner **_NYPD_** yang bodoh itu. Karena membuatku begitu seksi, kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku. Dan untuk ... Semuanya."

Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku karena bercinta denganmu, atau karena membuatmu begitu seksi. Itu adalah salah satu bagian terbaik dari mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau tahu, sama seperti aku membenci para gadis bodoh itu, ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa, yang tidak bisa kami lakukan."

"And what is that?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar aku nantikan malam ini adalah berdansa dengan pria yang kucintai. Pria impianku."

"Aku tidak bisa menari, Honey."

"Kau akan melakukannya untukku bukan?," dia menyeringai.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku akan minta maaf sepanjang malam karena ketika aku bilang aku tidak bisa, maka aku tidak bisa. Kakimu akan terinjak olehku."

"Yah, tapi kau punya ritme tersendiri saat berbaring," katanya dengan malu-malu.

"You bad girl."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku baik." Sakura bermain-main dengan menggigit cuping telinganya. Dia merasakan Sasuke berbaring disebelahnya dan dia meringkuk dipelukan lelaki itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Mungkin tidak malam ini, tetapi suatu saat nanti, aku ingin berada di pelukanmu, berputar di lantai dansa." Dia berbisik dan menutup matanya.

"Itu akan terjadi."

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai apa yang kita lakukan malam ini, jauh lebih baik. Aku lebih suka berada di sini, bercinta denganmu, daripada keluar dengan anggota NYPD dan menari disana. Bahkan jika aku akan menari denganmu."

Sasuke menatap matanya dan menyapu sehelai rambut dari wajahnya. "Aku juga sangat membenci acara-acara itu. Dan aku mungkin tidak bisa menari, tetapi dengan kau di pelukanku, membiarkan setiap orang di gedung itu tahu bahwa kau milikku, itu akan menjadi ..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku adalah orang yang paling dibenci oleh setiap pria di **_NYPD_**. Mereka akan membenciku karena alasan lain. Karena wanita paling cantik di seluruh dunia memilihku, dan bukan mereka."

Sakura memerah. "Inilah sebabnya aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. "Kau telah melihat setiap inci dari tubuhku, setiap ketidaksempurnaan, setiap bekas luka, dan kamu masih berpikir aku wanita paling cantik yang pernah kau lihat. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Sasuke. Dan aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirim mu, bahwa kau mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Bekas luka fisik dan sebaliknya, dan semuanya."

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan mengusap jari-jarinya di sisi wanita itu, merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. "Karena bekas luka itu menandakan kau selamat. Sakura, seluruh hidupmu, kapan saja seseorang atau sesuatu mencoba untuk melawanmu, kau bertarung. You fight like hell, dan melihat kau sekarang. Kau adalah salah satu wanita terkuat yang aku tahu. And yeah , salah satu orang terkuat yang aku kenal. "

Sakura mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya. "Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu." Dia membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan Sasuke dan menutup matanya. "Aku hanya menginginkan ini. Selamanya. Kau, aku, dan Sarada. Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan, semua yang aku inginkan. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Sebuah keluarga."

Sasuke menggosok lengannya. "Kau lebih memperhatikan Sarada akhir-akhir ini Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kekanakan sekali," dia menatapnya. "Aku punya kau dan Sarada, aku senang memilikimu di sini, dan begitu juga dia. Aku benci malam-malam kau tidak di sini, rasanya mustahil untuk tidur ketika aku tidak dalam pelukanmu. Aku ingin bisa pulang ke rumah untuk putri ku dan lelaki impian ku. "

Sasuke menghentikannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi," dia membelai wajahnya dan menciumnya lagi. "Kita harus makan malam," Sasuke berbisik di bibirnya.

"Mm," Sakura mendengus duduk Menghadapnya dan menciumnya. "Ambilkan baju ku," dia terengah-engah dan memeluknya.

"Aku bisa memasak."

"Kau bisa, atau kita bisa memesan dan bercinta satu sama lain sementara kita menunggu. Kupikir yang terakhir itu lebih menarik."

"Kau benar," Sasuke memperhatikannya mengambil bajunya dan menyelipkannya di atas pundaknya. "Ayo kita cari tahu apa yang bisa kita makan, pesanlah, lalu kau bisa menyentuhku sepuasmu. Itupun jika kau bisa menjauhkan tanganku selama itu." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

 _The End._

 ** _Author Notes : Ini adalah fanfic permohonan maaf saya karena telah menelantarkan fanfic ' The Renegade Hunter' . Akhir-akhir ini saya dibuat pusing dengan urusan di kantor dan ditambah dengan PACAR SAYA YANG TERNYATA SELINGKUH SAMA TEMAN SEKANTORNYA SAMPAI HAMIL DAN MAU TIDAK MAU MEREKA HARUS MENIKAH!_**

 ** _Sakit kah? Hell yeah~! dan saya perlu waktu beberapa bulan untuk menenangkan diri saya sendiri dan vakum dari dunia jurnalistik dan menulis. Saya sempat down dan pernah berfikir untuk suicide tapi mama selalu support saya dan bilang lelaki brengsek macam itu emang pantes sama wanita brengsek juga. And yeah puji Tuhan, dia telah menunjukan belangnya yg selama ini dia tutupi._**

 ** _Kapan The Renegade Hunter publish lagi? Secepatnya. dan untuk saat ini saya publish oneshoot dulu sebagai permintaan maaf saya._**

 ** _Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang telah setia menunggu The Renegade Hunter. See ya~_**

 _Bandung, 08 January 2019_

 _Your Sincerely_

 _Liiga A.Chavali_


End file.
